hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Ideas For HSE and HSW
Welcome Ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution article! This massive article is a collection of user-imagined ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution that they would like to see added. Anyone can edit this page and add their idea. To do so, edit the page, add a title listing the idea briefly, along with the user's name (highly recommended though not required), then go into detail underneath the title. Be careful not to edit other users' ideas without their permission. __________________________________________________________________________________ Equis's Ideas - The Livyatan Melvillei - New playable shark, called Ms. Litva - Bigger then big daddy, can eat EVERYTHING (including toxic barrels as it is a mutant), including the early crabs (not black) and not including the Kraken. Can also eat terrain (not populated/important) to compensate for it's size -The Kraken - Once you defeated the black crab in the crab lair, the Kraken appears the next time you enter. It's a giant crab that can slow you down and decrease your sight (make the screen black except for a small area) as well as throw you around, and do 40 damage per tentacle (7 tentacles) -Whales - Big daddy sized creatures that do no harm Prehistoric Age Portal - A portal that transports you to a world populated with prehistorics, including the Litavayan Metalivi, achieved when going to an empty floating portal next to the arctic with a prehistoric creature Tylosaurus - A bigger, meaner, enemy mososaurus found in the prehistoric age The Whale Eater - Inside the Whale Lair in the prehistoric age portal is a large empty room. A kraken guards the entrance, until a 5x bigger Litvayan metalivi comes and eats it. A boss bar appears at the top. In order to damage it, you need to be a Litvayan Metalivi or a Mososaurus, and ram it's mouth when it's open and tired. Every time you beat it, you get 20,000 coins, 3 gems, 150,000 points. But it's health (5000 base, x5 of the Ms. Litva) increases by 5000, and it gets 2x bigger. Max size is x30 of the Ms Litva Raptors - Replace humans in prehistoric age T-Rex - Replace shark men in prehistoric age Blue Whale - Bigger then Ms. Litva, but meaning no harm, it wanders the prehistoric age, eating Rapto-rafts as it goes along WizardLord160's Ideas - Squids There should be squids. They are a grayish-like jellyfish. They can be eaten by any shark. They mostly appear in deep waters, uncommon in tropical waters, and very rare in shallow water. When your shark gets to close, it will spray ink stunning your shark for about 3 seconds and the squid will run away. A tactic is to hide and then boost and quickly eat it. Never approach from the back. It will squirt you. - Octopus The octopus appears in very deep waters. Sometimes on the ocean floor. It has a danger level of high. It will whip it's tentacles at your shark. You need a Tiger Shark or higher to eat these. - The Kraken ( Boss ) The Kraken is a boss like the Giant Crabs. They are on the very right side of the map and deep. You will enter the Kraken Lair. There are a lot of squids outside of it. Inside, there are tons of octopus, seal pups, and angler fish making this lair extremely dangerous. After venturing a little the Kraken will appear. He will turn upside down, spread his tentacles outward surrounding your shark then pushing his tentacles inward crushing your shark dealing about 65 damage, but when you see him charging up.. the part where his tentacles outward... attack his beak in the middle. It will do massive damage to him, but you have to hurry. 4 seconds after he charges a protective covering will protect his beak. Hitting the beak about 5 times should kill it. You have to wait 8 hours Everytime for the Kraken to respawn. The Kraken wields about 2000 gold and 0-2 gems including 15,000 points. - Electric Eel Electric Eels are green and snake- like. They glow dimly in the darkness. They spawn alone or in pairs near Angler Lair. They have a danger level of medium. Eating it with Hammerhead or lower will electrocute your shark dealing 20 damage. It can also bite dealing 10 damage. Also... Seastar - Eaten by any shark. No danger. Low reward. Takes a while to eat. Thorned Seastar - Eaten by Mako and higher. Low danger and a little better reward. Takes a while to eat. Urchin - Eaten by any shark. Low danger. Low reward. Frog -Eaten by any shark. No danger. Low reward and 70% boost refill. Poisonous Frog - Hammerhead and higher. Medium danger. Medium reward and boost refill. Now the artic... Walrus - Any shark. Low danger. Medium reward. Time boost. Seal - Any shark. No danger. Low reward. Time boost. Narwhale - Any shark. Medium danger. Polar Bear - Tiger or higher. High danger. Goblin shark (DiggerZombie2) The Goblin Shark Is A Non-Existing Shark In The Game Like Bull Shark. This Shark Should Look Scary Because Of The Sharp Noes. This Shark Is 22 Feet Long 2 more then the bull shark. This Shark Also should cost 300.000. the sharks health bar is 18 feet long. the goblin shark is a shark that lives deep within the ocean in Real life. And terrifying with its long pointy noes. this is just an idea. and this Idea was suggested by someone who commented on my bull shark page. this shark should go twice as fast as the Bull shark. its color should be fully gray. this shark has the ability to make a mouth comes out of its own mouth. by the way the goblin shark has the same ability in real life. soon i will do enemy and baby goblin shark. and sorry if this feels wrong to you just like in the bull shark page. All complaining why so big. I Changed it. OKAY! SO STOP YIP YAPPING ABOUT IT! and keep your comments to your self if your gana yip yap about this shark to. P.S: I am the Wiki Contributor Who Made This Idea By: DiggerZombie2. Why add the umpteenth shark? Unlock and become the Giant Crab! (By SecondTimeAround) I've read through all ideas, and many are brilliant, and roughly they fall into three categories: New sharks, new enemies, and new worlds. But since my first experience with the old HSE, the people at FGOL have given us just that: Two more expensive, more powerful, yet somewhat objectionable "sharks" (?) plus a whole new "Secret Lab" promising more of the crazy same. Compared with this, Arctic World and the Xmas Wonderland were a rather refreshing experience. But since recently having defeated my first few giant crabs, I thought: Why do these creatures play such a minor role in this game? I mean, before Big Daddy's mission, you don't even have to bother visiting the Crab Lair! But what if... * ...you could fight against sharks as a giant crab, protecting your weak spot? * ...you had or could earn or unlock power to make all those smaller crabs work with you? * ...the sunken objects could be picked up and taken to your lair, and what if the sharks could pick them up too and try to rob them from you? * ...a kind of battle between players playing the shark(s) or the crab(s) could unfold online? This would be truly new functionality. But the endless hunt for gems and coins just to see some innovatively graphically designed monster that hardly deserves the name "shark" fight the same old enemies is bound to get old REAL FAST! '' ''(But yes, I '''do' want at least an enemy octopus, and maybe a randomly appearing, hard to steer by, portal to the Amazon, where enemy piranhas turn you into a skeleton within seconds, reminiscent of the destroyed Dirk of "DRAGON'S LAIR"... sorry, but the 80s were cool, in parts!)'' XTDino's Robofish. (Anyone thinks this name sounds wrong? Nope ok!) Robo '''fish and deep down some Robo coins when you bite through them. you can stay there for over 25 seconds per 12 hours. This Idea is from XTDino, Thank you FGOL Robo.jpg '''Jaw Daddy's Idea List (not just for the game but for the wiki as well if needed.) Kraken Boss: A giant squid boss in which the only way to defeat it is to attack each of its tentacles three times* to reveal a weakspot underneath it which has to be hit a certain amount of times before the weakspot disappears, resulting in repeating the process until the Kraken falls down revealing a final weakspot on its back, attacking that weakspot on the back will defeat the boss thus awarding a good amount of points & a small chance of 3 Gems. You can only get to the kraken by using the treasure map to locate the door in the tunnel of death. (*Biting the tentacles restores a little energy as if you were eating jellyfish.) New Additions * Bull shark which is bigger then tiger and eats tiger stuff * Enemy bull sharks (Tiger, Bull, and up can eat) Danger: High Reward: High * Enemy mako and tiger sharks (enemy mako=mako and up enemy tiger=tiger and up)Mako: Danger: Medium Reward: Low Tiger: Danger: High Reward: Extreme * Pirates which drop coins Danger: Low Reward: High * Pirate ships which have cannons and Big Daddy, Mr Snappy, and robo can eat cannonballs Danger: Extreme Reward: Extreme * Lakes and rivers (only Bull Sharks, Big Daddies, and Mr Snappies can go up these otherwise "Not Enough Salt!" will pop up) * Crocodiles (only Bull, Tiger and up can eat) Danger: High Reward: Extreme * Enemy Mr Snappy's (only Mr Snappy can eat) Danger: Extreme Reward: Extreme * "Child Enabled" option which disables blood * Slow motion roaring noise for Enemy Big Daddies and Enemy Mr Snappies * An "Amazon River" section * Capybaras (Mr Snappy, Big Daddy, and Bull) Danger: Zero Reward: High * Anacondas (Mr Snappy and Big Daddy) Danger: Extreme Reward: High * Eels (All sharks) Danger: Low Reward: Low * Cars (Megalodon and up) Danger: Medium Reward: Extreme * Kids (All sharks) Danger: Zero Reward: High * Clams (All sharks) Danger: Medium Reward: Low * Whales (Megalodon and up) Danger: Zero Reward: Extreme * Dolphins (Hammerhead and up) Danger: Zero Reward: High * Sea grass beds * River fish (Mr Snappy, Big Daddy, and Bull) Danger: Zero Reward: Low * Surfers (All sharks) Danger: Low Reward: High * Livyatan boss (Big Daddy and up) Danger: Extreme Reward: Extreme * Jaws boss (White and up) Danger: Extreme Reward: Extreme * Barracudas' Danger Level: Low instead of Zero * Enemy legendary shark (megalodon and up can eat) Danger: Extreme Reward: Extreme. He is as rare as seing 11 big daddys in one place Giant squid boss & other awesome stuff by AJJG You can find a squid boss which requires any shark to eat,whales which requires megalodon or higher to eat,clams requires any shark to eat,dolphins which requires hammerhead or a higher shark to eat and the last so far is the legendary hammerhead look of a hammerhead deadlier than big daddy only Mr Snappy can eat this beast but it is twice as rare as encountering a dunkloesteus, playing the game for your first time without skipping all the sharks and only unlocking great white, megalodon ,dunkloesteus and straight ahead to Mr Snappy, an awesome day and night cycle 0:00-4:00=sunrise 4 :00-7:25=afternoon 7:25-10:00=evening 10:00-15:00=night.red gems it is as rare as seeing 10 gem fish in one area red gem if you find one you can upgrade upgrades to a maxed out lv10 jetpack or something else or you can sell it for 20 green gems.giant crab minions are quarter the size of the giant crab they do quarter of the damage as the giant crab how to kill them is by doing one big boost or five small boosts only can find 2 guarding the giant crab door and ten in the giant crab room, requires any shark to eat.A tropical island with some plane crash survivors requires any shark to eat background a tropical island with a piece of a aeroplane wing at shore and the rest of the plane is in the deep ocean waters as well as a volcano on the island.You can find a boat which shows shark week on the side of the boat and some shark week members requires great white to eat shark week members and megalodon to eat the boat. Upgrades so far by AJJG baby shark control cost: 750 gems Effect: tap your baby shark and you switch to your baby shark and eventually after a couple of times of playing with the shark babys they will become lv10 and also if you tap it on the menu of the shark selection menu you can upgrade your shark, lava baby's upgrades boost,bite,speed,firebreath and heat special ability breeths out fire like the ice shark but instead of frost its fire, zyper baby: boost,bite,speed and windspeed special ability sucks up things like the shark vortex,you can add normal upgrades too except baby sharks for an example you can add the laser gun to them all. weights cost:75,000 coins and 75 gems. Effect: amount of hits to kill the giant crab will be halved and +55% energy. Golden jaws cost: 90,000 coins. Effect: you can eat the foods of the shark above you for an example your a reef shark with the golden jaws you can eat the stuff as a reef shark and a mako shark. Ghost shark cost 900 gems. Effect: you can go though obstacles and humans won't see you and run off. Equippable powers you can get new powers by getting a score of 1 million. each power cost gems. Freeze rush- Gold rush now causes everything to freeze! cost-300 gems Disguise- when on land you are disguised as a human! cost-300 gems Enraged- at half health or less your shark gains super speed! cost-150 gems Big mouth- you can now eat sharks and anything else that the next shark can eat! cost-1000 gems Double Hearted- allows a second life. cost-200 gems Forcefield- every 1 minute you can use a forcefield so if anything attacks you, they die. the boost last 10 seconds. cost- 700 gems Some New Shark/Playable Creature Ideas By Godzilla02! Normal Sharks: Helicoprion-Has the ability to shoot out its mouth and grab prey(similar to Big Daddy) Cost-200,000 coins(it would be in-between Big Daddy and Mr. Snappy).Appearance-Light blue colour, like Mr.Snappy. Has a curled mouth with sharp teeth. Enemy version-Light grey colour, Danger -Extreme. Reward-Extreme. Predator X-Similar to Mr.Snappy, it would be slightly bigger than him and faster with a bigger bite radius. Cost-300,000 coins. Appearance-Grey-green with fins and a crocodile like mouth. Enemy version-Dark grey with battle wounds. Danger-Extreme. Reward-Extreme. Livyatan Melvillei-Same size as Megalodon yet faster and more powerful than any shark! Cost-350,000 coins. Appearance-A gigantic, grey toothed whale creature. Enemy version-Dark blue with missing teeth. Danger-Extreme. Reward-Extreme. Special Sharks: Zephyr Shark-This is already a baby shark, but I think should be added as a Top Secret Lab Shark. Diet-Same as Big Daddy. Special Ability-Has infinite boost! Appearance-Same as Zephyr Baby. When boosting, has a blue streak following it. Size-Same as Hammerhead. Description-Another crazy creature made from one of Prof.Kempstein's experiments! After capturing a defenceless hammerhead shark, he implanted a formula 1 engine inside of it! Lava Shark-Again, already a baby shark but needs an adult counterpart. Diet-Same as Mr.Snappy. Special Ability-As rumoured and shown on this wiki, boosting would shoot flaming chunks of rock. Also, it would leave flaming ashes behind it, burning enemies. Both of these abilities would give you triple points. Appearance-Same as Lava Baby. Size-Same as Megalodon. Description-When Proffessor Kempstein's pet Megalodon, Tiny, somehow jumped into am active volcano, he came out as the terrifyingly awesome Lava Shark! Morph Shark- This one wasn't rumoured or anything, just my own creation, here goes! Diet-Changes. Special Ability-When using this shark, small and large canisters will spawn randomly in the world. When eating small ones, Morph Shark will become half the size of a reef shark with twice the speed of Mr.Snappy but a smaller half the amount of boost and the diet of a Tiger Shark. When eating large canisters, he will become slightly bigger than Big Daddy, with the diet of Mr.Snappy and The speed of a Tiger Shark but twice the amount of boost as Mr. Snappy. Appearance- It will look like a Great White Shark, but with the colouring of Reef Shark. When moving, it's body will be liquid like and will move. Size-Same as Mr.Snappy. Description-This shark originated as a normal great white shark, until Proffessor Kempstein caught it. He fused Reef Shark blood with blood of the famous Big Daddy, and injected it into this Great White, becoming the Morph Shark. What's weird about it is the tattoo on its right fin... A Build Your Own Shark feature! Design your own shark.jpg|Written out and with colours :-) This feature lets your own shark, with a custom diet, health point total, speed, bite power, size, health drain and missions! It works on a pay-per-element system. *Health Points: 100 coins/health point So if you wanted a killing machine like the Megalodon, which has 300 HP, this would cost you 100 x 300 = 30000 coins. *Diet: 50 coins/zero danger rating creature, 150 coins/low danger rating creature, 250 coins/medium danger rating creature, 500 coins/high danger rating creature, 1250 coins/extreme danger rating creature. So if you wanted your shark to eat only Giant Crabs and Enemy Megalodons, that would be 2500 coins. *Speed: use a Reef Shark's speed as a base, and add 10% of speed for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval). So if you wanted a shark with 150% of the Reef's speed, you'd pay 250 + 300 + 350 + 400 + 450 = 1750 coins *Health drain: use Megalodon's drain as a base, and minus 10% of drain for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval). See above example. *Bite power: use Reef Shark's as a base, add 10% of bite power for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval) *Boost: use Reef Shark's as a base, add 10% of capacity for 250 coins (+50 coins per interval) *Size: pay 300 coins/sqm *Missions: choose from a library and pay for each. Adjust amount of points in the super mission for coins. Rewards are pre-set based on the price of your shark. New Sharks/Playable Creatures and New maps by Dzekson First some new Playable Creatures: :Nessie *Boost: None, instead of a boost meter Nessie(Elasmosaurus) would have its entire body moved by the first joystick and when another finger is placed down as if a boost is used a second joystick would appear which can control the individual movement of the head. *Diet: Same as Hammerhead *Special Abilities: The head can be individually moved and the head, when a certain distance away from the body, will go unoticed by all prey that has a danger ranking lower than low. *Cost: $90,000 *Enemy Version: None *Game Add-ons bundled with Nessie: Cretaceous Map : Nothosaurus *Health: 200 *Boost: Same as Hammerhead *Diet: Same as Tiger Shark *Special Abilities: Can walk on land and health does not increase drain speed on land. *Cost: $20,000 *Enemy Version: Yes *Sharks that can eat enemy Nothosaurs: Sharks with a Tiger Shark's diet or better. *Game Add-ons bundled with Nothosaurus: Triassic Map : Giant Salamander *Health: 160 *Boost: Same as Reef Shark *Diet: Better than Mako, Worse than Hammerhead *Special Abilities: Same as Nothosaurus *Cost: $10,000 *Enemy Version: None *Game Add-ons Bundled with Giant Salamander: Japanese Mountains/Tokyo Underground (Both are offered, but only one can be chosen; the one that was not chosen can be bought.) : Anomalocaris *Health: 150 *Boost: Same as Hammerhead *Diet: Same as Hammerhead *Special Abilities: Can grab prey in front of it with arm-like appendages like Big Daddy's respective tongue *Cost: $15,000 *Enemy Version: None *Game Add-ons Bundled with Anomalocaris: Cambrian Map And these are the maps: : Cretaceous Map *Deeper Water *Most enemies are based on prehistoric animals *Less land : Triassic Map *'''Deeper Water *Large Central Landmass with rivers leading to a lake at the centre *Most enemies are based on prehistoric animals : '''Japanese Mountains *Map is very wide *Water is fairly shallow in most areas *Lake at centre of map *Rivers leading to oceans on both sides *Rivers and waterfalls have same effect as currents : Tokyo Underground *Add-on to original map except the area farthest to the left; the edge of map now has a pipe sticking out, which leads to sewers underneath Tokyo, and creatures that can survive on land can burst through man-hole covers and roam Tokyo *Tokyo has cars and bystanders; the bystanders are in regular clothes instead of swimwear : Cambrian Map *Water is normally at the same depth as Reef Shark Spawn point *No enemies on land *Going on land triples health drain speed for all playable creatures *Most enemies are based on prehistoric animals Accessory and gameplay ideas by BaconMan1234 I apologise if any ideas published in this section happen to be similar to those previously suggested. I haven't been on the wiki for so long that there's a chance I'lggest a previously suggested idea. 'New Accessories' There are point increasing accessories, coin increasing accessories and fancy function accessories. But why aren't there accessories that increase your shark's endurance, power or speed? *'Leather Jacket' Effect: +5% damage resistance Cost: 600 coins "Add some cool to your shark, as well as neat damage protection." *'Chains' Effect: +10% damage resistance Cost: 50 gems "When they tried restraining the shark, they never imagined they were actually giving it extra protection." *'Fish Tank' Effect: +20% damage resistance Cost: 100 gems "Perfect for protecting killing machines." *'Shark Cage' Effect: +30% damage resistance Cost: 90,000 coins "Formerly for protecting humans." *'Exoskeleton' Effect: +40% damage resistance Cost: 250,000 coins "A covering ssel Effect: +10% HP, +35% damage resistance, -10% health drain Cost: 900 gems Effect: +25% bite power Cost: 100 gems "Saw through prey better Cost: 500 gems "The pinnacle of shark feeding technology." *'Artificial Shark Scale Suit' Effect: +10% speed Cost: 2,000 coins "When real-life shark fins aren't enough." *'Scientifically Engineered Shark Suit ' Effect: +35% speed Cost: 500 gems "Dash away from enemies or zoom towards prey, all day, everyday." Just some additions and gameplay changes * Evil Mako and Tiger Sharks * Bull Sharks And Enemy Bull Sharks (Found In The Ocean Floor And The Deepest parts of the ocean). Only Great White shark and above can eat enemy bull sharks. Enemy Bull Shark Attack method:Biting Normal Bull Shark Able To Eat Enemy Big Daddy * Cost:300.000 Danger rating:High Colour: Reddish Brown Rarity:Very Rare Reward:Unknown * Squids/Octopus that only Great White and above can eat. (Found in the deepest * parts of the ocean) * A shark detecting map (Reveals every location for any great white, megalodeon, and big daddy currently on the map) * Lower the Migration Annihilator Mission Shell so players without the jetpack can access it * Big Daddy can eat Mini Subs once taken down, harpoons, toxic barrels, volcanic jets, the entire shark cage and its contents in one bite (Both Sizes), and helicopters and bad santa sleighs by just touching them * Reduce collision of every rock and reef to prevent big sharks from being stuck * Dolphins, Seaweed, Lifeguards, Lifeguard Towers, Eels * HDA slightly reduced * Hard to Reach treasure chests with big rewards when found * Reduce prices of items requiring gems to purchase * Bonus based off of points (ex. 1 coin for every 1,000 points and 1 gem for every 1,000,000 points) * Slightly bigger map and also a bit more decoration like some trees in the background of the land areas. * New types e various powerful weapons including torpedos, mines, cannons, harpoon guns, and depth charges. As well, battleships cannot be destroyed unless you take out the engine, which is heavily guarded. In addition, battleships might have caged enemy sharks that attack you when released. Battleships will award 4-10 gems, as well as unlock a new shark. Cool. PrehisPiranhasLink title by Anonymous This game really needs some piranhas. It could attach to you like the seal pup, travels in schools, and could eat small fish. If you eat the whole school it would occasionally give you a gem.But Im think they need add river and lake in the game for spawning piranhas.And in the river and lake they need to add freshwater fish too. Bigger or more maps by BaconMan1234 Exploring is one of if not the best aspect of the game so i think there should be some more maps or expand the current one. A tropical theme or deep sea theme would be very cool for a new map. I understand how long it would take to develop such a thing if its possible, depending on how the game is programmed, but it would definitely be worth it. Thank you FGOL. Stonefish and Hagfish by Adrian.tran1 The game should have Stonefish and Hagfish as enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. Stonefish live on sea beds and when your shark makes direct Sea snakes could attack your shark by biting A more destructible environment NOTE: also shared his idea on the ideas page. Gem rush by I think you should add Gem rush so every fish turn into gemfish but only lasted for 15 seconds To add a bit more detail to your idea, maybe it should be every tenth Gold Rush is a Gem Rush, and only ten percent of the fish should grant gems. That would be too easy. The part about the list of mutated fish was added by a fan of this idea, Mugsy997. Animals Excluding Sharks by ShadowMan177 Maybe you could also play as other apex water predators such as crocodiles or Killer Whales. They could also live in new areas: Killer Whale - Deep Atlantic Crocodile - Mudbanks and Rivers Also the Killer Whale could be the most powerful of them all. It would consume sharks with ease (as they do in real life). However, they are hunted by Whalers (new enemy). More Maps by Guest Add more maps, like levels and bosses, and elemental sharks could breed to get new sharks Bigger selection of predatorCategory:Maps:Category:Hungry Shark Evolutioniddle of the Lab ) .poop (you die if you eat it) giant red fire octopus by anonormus IF there was a giant red fire octopus as a boss that would be awesome! flames would fire out from his arms and you had to knock 9 fireballs back to his arms to defeat him. his lair is deeper than the crab lair. he appears every 2- 6 minutes. Mermaids Maybe there could be mermaids in the store, they cost 80 gems, and they sit on your back when you equip them. It increases your suvival bonus by %15, and also reduces damage caused by humans (such as divers and shark finners). New Sharks, Enemies, Prey and some ideas about the Map Here are some ideas on new sharks: *Camouflage Shark (cant bee seen by enemies) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Mutated Shark (a mutated version of the GW, it can eat everything) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Alien Shark (can eat everything, about the same size as a Big Daddy) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Teleportation Shark (has the ability to teleport anywhere, must be really expensive) - In the Special Sharks Lab *Livyatan Melvillei (technically not a shark but a 90m whale, reduce the size to 35m so it would fit, It can eat everything with only 1 bite like: Helicopter and Giant Crabs) - Standard Shark *Skele-Shark (looks like a skeleton of the big daddy, stronger than him, and when you eat the food will swim out of your skeleton shark and you can rapidly eat him for about 5 times, immune to fire, and stings, when it dies its bones spread away from eachother and fall to the ground) *Shark Angel, looks like Mr.Snappy with a glowing halo and wings , uses energy to use wings, and can strike lightning, rarely pulls out harp and pulls animals towards him all animals that normally attack become passive) Some ideas on new enemies: *Kraken (boss, will be found after defeating Black Giant Crab. Killed by hitting its eye once, but its surrounded with its tentacles) *Enemy Livyatan (the enemy counterpart of the unlock able Livyatan) *Jet Plane (travels really fast and its supremely rare, only the Megalodon and above can it eat. Yields about 5-10 gems) *UFO (only the BigD and Livyatan can it this, the Alien Shark cannot) *Military Force (army and tanks etc.) New Prey: *Whale (can be eaten by GW or Higher). (Only Livyatan can eat it in one bite) Randomly goes to the surface and shoots a water spout, causing anything that goes in it, a boost in the air. *Alien Jellyfish (can be eaten by BigD and Livyatan, really rare and can only be found in one spot im going to add after, and also the Alien Shark cannot eat it) *House (can be located on an island) *Celebrity on a Yatch (extremely rare, yields 6-9 gems. Only Megalodon and above can eat the Yatch and the Celebrity in it. Lower sharks have to grab the Celebrity) New areas on Map: *Bigger Map (twice as large as the current map) *UFO Project Site (the UFO and Alien Jellyfish are located here, and also some scientists) *Bigger Crab Lair (for the Kraken to fit in) *Wider gaps on passageways (big sharks like Megalodon, BigD and etc. Can sometimes get stuck while traveling through) *A village (for the Houses) *Whirl pools (When you go in them it looks the same as going in a portal Spins and will launch you under it) Randomly Generated *Sunken ship (when entered it will make the walls blocking you from looking inside phase to invisible, New area for daily rewards, and will have enemy sharks spawn inside) *A new aera for the Enemy Livyatan ( It located in the furthest area on right of the map.) *Military Base (the army and tanks are located here) *A Teleport (located on the furthest left of the map, which teleports you to the furthest right of the map) *Bermuda Triangle (Will make the rarer fish more common (in that area only!) Can be obtained by finding a stone-carved triangle which rarely spawns and teleports much like the portal near spawn. I hope you'll add some of these, i'll be really pleased. Other: *World map (Teleport to any area in the 7 seas) *Uranium (When collected your shark will glow, much like when poisoned, glows on and off rapidly, and makes you immune to poison Expensive *Slot machine: Daily gives you three free items like 5 gems or 30 coins, always random, Three of the same thing will lead to double the rewards. *Gem rod (looks like a fishing rod tied to the sharks head with a new tied to the end) increases the rate of finding gem fish. I hope you'll add some of these, i'll be really pleased. -"Others" idea added by TheHeavyWithHair049 minor editing was made. Please forgive me for my changes :D OMFG!!! Didn't see the Do not edit other people's ideas Terribly sorry (could you keep it) SUPER SORRY ;_; Different Giant Crab FightCategory:Unofficial I think the Giant crab Fights Should Be Different. I think that there should be lairs for Every Crab. Here are Some New Hazards and Thing to eat That you could find in the Lairs. * Red Mine ( They appear at the end of each lair. They will Instant kill any Shark. Can only be Destroyed if you finish A Giant Crab. Robo-shark Cannot use Mine Blast to Destroy It.) * Ice Jet ( Appear in the Passageway to the Blue Crab's Lair. Once in Contact with it's Ice, It will Stun your shark for a few seconds, Causing Predators To attack easier. ) * Depressed Crab ( Once You beat A giant Crab It will Run and Bump into a Red mine, Causing it to explode. It Lacks Its shell. You can Simply Gobble it and it Will Give Good Satisfaction. ) * Stealth Crab (Can turn invisible every 20 - 50 seconds and is very fast. Instead Of A Giant Crab Getting Tired And you Attacking it for the Final Time, It would Lose Control Of its Brain and Run To the left and Bump into a red Mine. The Crab Will Turn into a Depressed Crab And you are Free to Gobble it up. Here Are What the Lairs And Lair Passageways Would Be Like. * Regular Lair ( Red Crab ) ( This Would be the Regular Lair that is already in Hungry shark Evolution. It would Have the Same Passageway as Well ) * Toxic Lair ( Yellow Crab ) ( This Lair Would Be In the Medium Part of the Ocean Where the Water Gets Slightly Darker. In the Passageway, Crabs,Toxic Barrels, Stingrays, Divers, Green jellyfish, Mines, And Swordfish Can be a Threat. The Lair Has Tuna, Stingrays, Blob Fish, Turtles, Blue Jellyfish, Green Jellyfish, Crabs, Sardines, And Barracudas to Satisfy you during the fight. * Ice Lair ( Blue Crab ) ( The Lair would Be in the Deep Part of the Ocean Where Angler Fish, Blob fish, And Pink Jellyfish Start to Spawn. Ice Jets, Divers, Green Jellyfish, Pink Jellyfish, Mega Mines, Seal Pups, Enemy Ice Sharks, And crabs can be a Threat in the Passageway. In the Lair There are Crabs, Greeen Jellyfish, Barracudas, Sardines, Tuna, Angler fish, Blob fish, Turtles, Seal Pups, And Pink Jellyfish to Satisfy You during the Fight. * Fire lair ( Black Crab ) ( The Lair Would Be Found in the Deepest Part of the Ocean. Volcanic Jets, Death Mines, Angler fish, Gulper Fish, Green Jellyfish, Pink Jellyfish And Submarines can be a Threat. The Lair door is locked. You have to beat a Submarine if you Want to Open It. The Lair has Crabs, Tuna, Pink Jellyfish, Blobfish, Angler fish, Gulper Fish, Turtles, Sardines, Barracudas, And Sardines Are in the Lair to Satisfy you during the fight. After All of the Crabs Are Beating you Will See the Giant Squid's Lair ( See New Boss enemy for More Detailss ). Once you are in one of the four Lairs After You beated all Of the crabs a Messgage will pop up on your Screen Saying, " Do you want to fight the ( Color ) Giant crab?" You would Answer Yes or No. If you Choosed yes you can Fight it again. The Red Mine Will appear again also. If you Choose No you can just swim through the lair. I hope this idea. Just a few ideas and gameplay changes Here's a few ideas I want: -Fire Shark.It could breathe fire which stuns food in range.Burning food will give more reward -Whales.They could be a boss.The shark has to bite his belly three times then bite his tongue then he will die. I really want my ideas in the game.Thanks,FGOL! SHARKS BY SPYRO7272Category:Boss - Underwater Assassin: Type: Mako. Max size: 10. Special: When boosting it shoots. Eats: Mines, Jellyfish and Big Daddy. -Enemy Mako -Enemy tiger shark -Bull shark: Max size: 2. Eats: Enemy Hammerhead, Lion fish, Enemy bull shark -Enemy bull shark -Killer whales -Shark7272:(Top Secret Lab)Type: Megalodon. Max size: 25. Special: Can't take damage out of the water for 20 secs. Eats: Toxic barrels, Enemy Shark7272, Enemy Big Daddy(Can't eat him).Appear:A black,evil looking shark with red eyes .Enemy version: A grey shark with battle scar and green eyes Thanks Future Games Of London!!! Comments (Please do not spam) Killer predetor - Great ideas (especially underwater assassins ) although shark7272 seems a little to OP and should be toned down... And have its name changed. Sharks and Accessories -husky shark: top secret lab shark that plays music to stun prey larger than it and when bit it can swell up to 5x bigger than the big daddy -Plushies;plushies are cute companions that make a 'nom' sound when eating anything -Icy Flurry, Icy flurries resemble ice shark powers - Enemy husky sharks spawn super duper duper rarely in freshwater. Abhr2381 New Sharks Lava Shark- Can eat Volcanic Jets, Toxic Barrels and Enemy Big Daddies Zephyr Shark- The fastest shark ever to exist is back! Hybodus Shark- Costs 30600 and diet is same as the Megalodon. Shark 72983- Spawns in super deep waters near the Ice Dimensional Tide. Costs about 40000 coins. Predator X- The most ferocious predator to ever exist is recreated! Mechalodon- Self explanatory Gravitational-resistant shark- Best for fighting the Black Hole Frankenfish. Maps and Dimensions- Cretaceous Map- Just as deep as the Western Sea. This map is a beautiful one, but there is no land, and there are plenty of prehistoric terrors such as Mosasaurus and Tylosaurus. From here you can teleport to the ice sheets of Mars. Golden Passageway- Lots of goldfish and enemy goblin sharks to eat, a narrow passageway, ideal for treasures and sunken objects. Thames Visitor Map- Pedestrians visiting this river would never be so much alive to visit it again! Tokyo Bay- Chomp down on submarines and helicopters as you encounter supersonic jets and a Boss, in the bay sinking military battleships. Night's Lake- Freshwater lake where the predators roam and ravage freely. Crush down UFOs! Black Hole- Teleport into it by the gravitational resistant shark. New Locations on Map Top Secret Lab- Here you can conduct research on sharks and study about all prey. Collect gems to unlock all the maps. Eastern Sea- Can find enemy Zephyr sharks, hosting a lot of gems and treasures. TechnologyCorp- Destroy a manually-controlled net-dropping plane to unlock the area and recreate the destruction in an industrialization power plant's line. The Current of Death- A passageway where your shark has to battle enemy sharks and encounter Death Mines, and recover sunken treasures, such as the Ancient Ruby of the Mayans The Boss Lair- Guarded by hazards such as enemy subs, jellyfish and toxic barrels. Inside the door of the lair is a huge tunnel leading to a lair where you can find the Giant Crabs. Beat all of them and find the Kraken. Defeat the Kraken to earn a gem and encounter the Frankenfish (also in the Black Hole). The exoskeleton would be effective against this. Tunas, blob fish, turtles, a bass, sardines, barracudas and occasionally divers would be inside this lair to satisfy you during the battle in an ice jet. Edo Island- Very dangerous location. Guarded by divers, Ultra Mines, Seal pups and the current is very fast. You can find a GPS here. Roca Partida- A junction of many species of sharks, sperm whales and bottlenose dolphins. Idea by [tel:[173.162.61.28 173.162.61.28] 173.162.61.28] (Sharks) (Shark#1) Earth Shark (TSL Shark) Size:45Meters Depth:200 KM Cost:150K Damage:Tiger Shark Speed:26/50 of Robo-Shark x50 Boost:46/50 of Mr. Snappy Diet:Megalodon -Pink Jellyfish & Boats Ability:Health goes down normally when on land and doesn't need skateboard to go across land perfectly. (Shark#2) Shark Fish (TSL Shark) Size:5Meters Depth:Unlimited Cost:50k Damage:GW Speed:Hammerhead x90 Boost:Great White Speed Diet:Tiger Shark -Inflated Pufferfish Ability:Humans think is a fish,but dosent fool Divers or Shark Finners. (Shark#3) DinoShark (TSL Shark) Size:50Meters Depth:Unlimited Cost:500K Damage:Mr.Snappy Speed:Mr.Snappy Boost:Mr.Snappy Diet:Everything -Volcanic Jets Ability(None). (ITEMS) (Item#1) 50% Gold Cost:650 Gems |Golden Fin-Cover| "Heavy Feeling on the fin for gold!" (Item#2) 40% Energy Cost:150 Gems |Boxing Gloves| "Give out your perfect punch! Monster Shark Eats everything like a boss! Ideas By SkrillFan999 SHARKS/OTHER PLAYABLE CARACTERS -Orca comes after Tiger shark. -Predator X after Mr Snappy. -Liopleurodon after Predator X. LAB SHARKS -Lava Shark (Lava baby's father) Can shoot fire like the ice shark -MegaToShark (A Megalodon and Tiger shark Hybrid) -Wind Shark(A shark with infinite boost) BOSSES -Kraken Boss -Mega Sub PASSIVE/NEAUTURAL -Blue Whale -Squids -More types of fish(Lots of New Sharks,other fish) NEW MAPS -Prehistoric Area -City -Antartica Ideas By The_Big_Megalodon Baby special sharks electro = 150 gems Ice=300 gems Robo = 900 gems reduce the cost for ice shark to 50000 Add Toxic Shark that poisons everything on screen when you boost. Health = Mr Snappy Diet= same as GW but eats green jellyfish and regular mines. Bull Shark Get bonus health for eating humans as bull shark Add Predator X or Liopluerodon. Add squids blue whale Orca Regular seals Whalers Enemy Tiger, Mako ,Electro ,Robo Sharks and Ice Sharks too Plankton Chance of rain Lobsters,prawn and Fish eggs Add amaphima in Amazon river find on land too Dragon Boss Thanks FGOL IDEAS BY GEORGE CLIFT COMBO SHARK The Combo Shark is a shark from the top secret lab it is the size of the megalodon ,diet of Mr Snappy,the speed of the big daddy, the health of the great white , the health drain speed of the reef shark , no deapth limit , can also eat toxic barrals and when bought you unlock a new area called the mix up area. This area has everything the Combo Shark can eat exept toxic barrals.The Combo Shark costs either 1000 gems or 360,000 coins. He also has the ability that every time he eats toxic barrals when he does his charge he breaths toxic gas wich poisens the fish that the gas hits. PREHISTORIC AREA The prehistoric area is unlocked when the megalodon is bought all prehistoric sharks can go (megalodon , big daddy, Mr snappy and electro shark).There is a new boss called leviathon snappy (megalodon and up can beat)is available for 300,000 coins or 950 gems but if you eat the enemy version the price is reduced to 260,000 or 870 gems. 'Ideas By JoikiHarles 234' Metallord II (Deinosuchus) The Prehistoric Reptile Is Back! obtained the fossil if you got the second strongest shark Cost : $9.000.000 Ghost Shark (Special) Can't be spotted except by Giant Crab. Cost $ 6.500.000 Bosses. The Nightmare. Shaped as Mosasaurus, killed only by Mr. Snappy n stronger shark than him Items. Black Iron Armour. Can't be destroyed by anything, making it strongest armor.costs 1.500.000. Robo Shark 3-45's Ideas Toxic shark- Secret lab shark. Like Robo Shark, it eats something to gain power, in this instance, toxic barrels. However, it 'drinks' from the barrels and after drinking the barrels, it is able to fire a spread of toxic, which kills anything, so it floats down to the ocean floor. Toxic barrels are drinkable again after 5 real life minutes. Has the diet of Mr Snappy, with the addition of toxic barrels. Extreme Tyrant ideas New playable shark: Basilosaurus(Uncle Basil) Hp lv 10=500 Boost length:Same as Mr snappy Price:300 000 coins or 1000 gems Max Size: 22m Unlocks after Mr snappy. Upgrades cost 50000 coins and 25000 coins up every level. Boost ability:Makes a whale call that attracts all fishes to come. New playable shark: Mosasaurus Maximus(Emperor Snappy) Hp lv 10=2000 Boost length:Double time longer than Mosasaurus Price:7000000 coins or 7000 gems Max Size:100M Eats terrain including populated terrain and breathes on land and water. Boost ability:Creates a portal to Marinara sea. Unlocks once all sharks are fully upgraded and lv 1 Mr Rex's ideas (sorry extreme tyrant, I will make my own thingy for ideas as soon as i Figure out how to do it...) -Giant jellyfish boss! this may or may not be predictable to you guys, as none of you have asked for it. Behavior: will whip with its tentacles(dealing extreme damage (like a lot )(if you get hit )) and then reveal an electric ball weak spot (your Chance to hit him), then vaporize dealing a lot of Damage Hp: you must hit it 10 times Jelly lair: lots of jelly's, located in the center of the deep sea map, cannot leave the lair until Giant jelly is defeated Reward: extreme (if that's a thing) -teleporter Item that adds a Teleport ability to the map What it does: when you tap the map it will take you to that area cost: 900,000 coins (requires treasure map and great white) Description: scientists fused the particals of two places. Just don't go in it with something else, Or you might get a cool shark (not insult, I love your sharks, FGOL) -More of ideas mine coming soon! ---- AnglerShark Ideas 12/2015 Please add these new sharks and boss. Toxic Shark = Top Secret Lab Shark Diet: Megaladon & Toxic Barrels Max Health: 300 Max Size: Great White Special: Leaves a toxic trail that damages enemy sharks Speed: Megaladon Health Drain: slow Color: Green Crazy Daddy = normal shark Max size: 2x bigger than big daddy Diet: Big Daddy & Toxic Barrels Speed: Big Daddy Health Drain: Megaladon Max Health: 500 Kraken = new Boss Hit the beak 6 times to find weak spot. Gets tired after 8 swipes. Damage red 50, blue 70, green 100, cyan 150, black 200. Kraken's lair is found after you defeat the black crab. After you quit or get killed in the game, you find the lair where the crab lair was. Kraken swipes with its tentacles to protect its beak. DaroniaMaps's ideas -'New Sharks': Blue Shark, Bull Shark, Fox Shark, Goblin Shark, Lemon Shark. They will be playable characters put stronger and weaker than the current sharks of the game. All of them will have enemy versions. New Special Sharks -Lava Shark: A stronger version of the Ice Shark. It looks like the Lava Baby. Imune to fire. Has a speed boost, throws lava at the enemies and gets X2 points after eating them. It also has more HP than the Ice Shark. It will die very fast in Antarctica, but very hard in the Lava World (Idea). It can eat what the Ice Shark eats. Costs 100K gold. -Zephyr Shark: Looks like the Zephyr Baby. Can eat what the Megalodon eats (except for red mines and pink jellyfish ). Has 300 HP and a boost that is x2 bigger than the hp. Gets x2 points after eating enemies while using boost. Costs 180k (like the Robo Shark ) New Enemies ' -Enemy Mako, Enemy Tiger Shark, Whale, Orca, Dolphin, Electric Eel, Squid, Octopus, anguilla, Surfer, Crocodile. '''Others ' In this new update you can also equip things on special sharks. They Also have their own babies. Category:Ideas For Sharks In The Future Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Maps: Category:Unofficial '''CoffeeSeal´s Ideas '-Playable Special Sharks: ' -Astroshark: Bigger than the Astrobaby, this shark has 75% less gravity. Can eat what the Dunkleosteous eats. He has 400HP. In frenzy, he has a maximum multiplier of 96X! 'Costs 210k coins or 1050 gems. Astro shark.png '-Playable Sharks (Not all are sharks): -Star Shark: "Came from the blue stars to destroy all sealife to have space to live on Earth" (description). This shark gets to 20m, so it can pass through small places, eats (and melts) all except for submarines and giant crabs. The criteria is (at least) to get 100% growth on Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus).In frenzy, he gets to a maximum multiplier of 108X! Costs 300k coins. His baby, the Starbaby, costs 450 gems. Seal: "A cute, but fast creature. Has enough power to destroy sealife as known with his hammer" (description). It can grow to 8m and has 550HP. It has the ability to electrify everything (except humans, submarines, and other seals, because they give you coins). In frenzy, he gets a multiplier of 116X!. His baby, the Seal Pup, costs 1100 gems, but the daddy costs 400k coins. the criteria is to get 100% growth on Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. -Plesiosaurus: "Prehistoric, but new, this one has enormous jaw and terrifies people from the new world" (description). Grows to 35m and has a Megalodon diet (plus submarines, torpedos, Big Daddies, and Mosasauruses). in frenzy it get a maximum multiplier of 108X! It costs 375k coins. His baby, the Plesiobaby, costs 800 gems. '-New Enemies:' -Enemy Mako Shark (Low reward and danger), MAKO!.jpg Mako Shark.jpg Enemy Tiger Shark (Medium danger and reward), Tiger Shark.png Tiger Shark Banner.jpg Enemy Star Shark, Enemy Seal, Sea Horse.The Enemy Seal and the Sea Horse have zero reward, but the Enemy Star Shark has Extreme reward (See the "More" '''section for more info). The Sea Horse has zero danger, but the Star Shark and the Enemy Seal have Extreme danger.All sharks. Yellow jellyfish (High danger, low reward, Tiger and higher), Red jellyfish (Extreme danger, low reward, Great White and higher), White jellyfish (Extreme danger, low reward, Megalodon and higher), and the Black jellyfish (High reward, Danger: '''LETHAL! Mr. Snappy and higher). Death-Minens (Medium reward, LETHAL 'danger!). . '-Bosses There has to be a Seal Boss that defends itself with seals and seal pups. To defeat it, you have to hit on it's tail (when it is green) 5 times. There will be 5 Seal bosses (The second Seal boss will have 6 lives, the third one 7, and on and on). -Lairs: Lair 1: Normal Lair (White Seal): Normal Lair, like the crab lair only in the Arctic World (See the'" More"' place for more info).Seal pups, gulper fish, white jellyfish, green jellyfish, pink jellyfish, Enemy Seals and blob fish inhabit the place. '-More:' For the update, Secret Lab Sharks can have their own equipment and there is going to be for equipment: Astrosuit, Bunny Ears, Harpoon Misiles and Coffee Mug. In the Arctic World, there is no countdown timer, so you can be there until they defeat you (since it is hard to survive). there is going to be a lethal level of danger and a Multimillionare level of reward.Category:Boss Category:Ideas for hungry shark evolution